1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for forming dots on a print medium to print an image.
2. Background Technology
From the past, printing devices have been used which are equipped with print heads capable of discharging four colors of ink: yellow, cyan, magenta, and black. Known as this kind of printing device are inkjet printers having print heads on which are arranged for each color nozzle rows for discharging the same color of ink. (See Patent Document 1.) In recent years, due to a demand for high resolution printing and high speed printing, the distance between nozzles within each nozzle row and the distance between nozzle rows has become very short.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-276387 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.